


we will met again

by dncr0063



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Death, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic-Users, Were-Creatures, bit a angst, but not main characters, the fire happened but they got out, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dncr0063/pseuds/dncr0063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles walk along the path to his jeep so he could get home .When he hears a noise behind him.He starts to walk faster and faster but the noise grew and grew then SMACK! he RUNS right into a tree. ''Awe man, stupid forest with its stupid trees''Stiles muttered to himself as he started to sit up and rub his head.</p><p>''Hey, you okay'' The tree said.....</p><p>''Yeah i am fin-- Wait trees dont talk'' he said  as he looked up to find....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a good day

stiles walk along the path to his jeep so he could get home .When he hears a noise behind him.He starts to walk faster and faster but the noise grew and grew then SMACK! he RUNS right into a tree. 'Aww man, stupid forest with it stupid tree'.Stiles muttered to himself as he started sit up to rub his head. 

'Hey. you ok.' The tree said towering over Stiles

'Yeah i am fin-- wait trees don't talk.' Stiles said as he looked up. He saw a man dress in black leather jacket, demi pants,white t-shirt and most beautiful blue-green eyes Stiles has ever seen. He looked mouth watering and hot Stiles thought. 

'What are you doing walking around in the woods ,on private property i mite add.' Mc. Hotty said.looking down at Stile, hands folded across his chest. 'Wow he voice as hot as he looked' stiles said out loud. 

'Thanks for compliment but that stills doesn't answer my question.' Mc-Hotty said with small smirk. 'Wait did he say that last bit loud' Stiles said again. A blush growing on his cheeks. 

'Yeah you did, do need a help getting up'. Mc Hotty said unfolding is arms to help stiles up.

'Sorry ehh..'stiles said looked and gestured at the guy for a name.

'Derek...'Mc- Hotty.. i mean Derek said as he slow started bend to give stiles a helping hand. 

'Derek, my name stiles I'm just on my way home now soo....'Stiles said finally getting up off the ground with help from Derek. 'Wow this guy is strong, I wounder if he lift weight.'Stiles thought Drooling over Derek arms. 

'Your the sheriff's kid right.' Derek said. with an arch of his brow as he lets go of stiles hand.

'Yeah..... 'Stiles said hesitantly wounder why he as asking and how could he have known that.Well Stiles pulled one to many pranks growing up so he guesses word spreads fast. Also, how many sheriff's kids are named Stiles. 

'So you know when a sign said private property , keep out. you should not to enter right.' Derek said sarcastically. looking at stiles as if he were Bambi. 

 

'Haha yeah i know was just looking for something. okay..' Stiles said rolling his eyes with a sigh. 'Anyways... i am sorry for trespassing, i won't do it again .....today.' Stiles said getting quieter toward the end. as he looked backup at Derek. 

 

'Whatever, just stay off the property at night.' Derek said turning around and started walking deeper into the woods. 

 

'Yeah,I will make sure..... Wait.. why is it off limits at night... Derek! .....Derek!' stiles yelled trying to catch up to him. 'Aww man that guy is fast.' Stiles muttered as he turn around and made his way back towards his jeep. 

 

as stiles walked his cell phone started to ring, he pulled out it of his pocket and saw it was Scott calling him. 'Dude i just met the hottest guy ever!...while I was aimlessly walking around the forest looking for an inhale that not even mines.' stiles said a little bitter towards the end.  
'Sorry man, Allison wanted to hang out and i lost track of time.' Scott said sounding more dreamy toward the end. 'Beside we wouldn't have been out there if someone didn't want to get drunk.'Scott said mockingly into the phone.

'Whatever dude, i got the inhaler .. meet you at your place.'Stiles said smiling as he climbed into his Jeep and started the engine making his way onto the road.


	2. bro time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay guys, so here chapter two of the story.
> 
> i want to thank my awesome beta Keila LaBelle for helping me.
> 
> let me know what y'all think in the comment below.

Chapter two : Bro Time

Stiles was on the road towards Scott , day  dreaming about Derek. I wonder what Derek Is doing right now  Stiles thought. It wasn't as weird as it sounded. Ever since he first met Derek, he couldn't seem to get his mind off of him. Okay, that was weird. Who cares? Not Stiles.

As he pulled into the driveway of Scott's house, he sat there for few moments in his jeep just looking out into the sunset. He trailed off while pondering the beauty of nature and the mysteries, too. How nature gave him Derek, something so great, but took him from Stiles so quickly. Oh no. That got really deep really quickly. He slowly shook his head ,  turned off the ignition and started to get out the Jeep and shut the door.

"Hey man! I thought I would have to come and get you!  You've been sitting there for like the last five minutes!" Scott yelled from the front door, standing in loose pants and a t-shirt .

"Sorry man, I was a little out of it," Stiles said make his way up the steps meeting Scott at the door and giving him a hug as he made his way into the house.

Walking into the living room. It was nice. So much of Stiles' life was chaos. With school, friends, his family, and  Derek.  Being able to sit around in such a nice, friendly, and familiar environment was something that he never expected to be so refreshing. However, here he is, finding joy in just sitting around with his best friend Scott.

Stiles let out loud sigh, "humm...".

Scott, poor Scott, looked at him with a mix of pity and exasperation. They stared at each other for a while, a contest of sorts. Scott silently saying "Really?" and Stiles responding with a "Yes, really, oh my god,".

Scott finally had enough and broke the silence with a roll of his eyes, "Dude, just tell me about this guy you meet in the wood already....wait that sound weird. Are you sure he's not a serial killer or something" Scott asked, rising one eyebrow toward Stiles as he takes a seat next him on the suspiciously fluffy carpet laying in front of the couch. "Because you know with your luck... " he trailed off with a shrug.

"Bro ,  if he were a serial killer don’t you think I would be dead by now?  And  I thought we agreed to never speak of Matt again," Stiles said as a shiver ran down his spine at thought of what happened two years ago. Two years was a long time, but it wasn't long enough to get rid of the memories.

"I'm just saying you aren't the best at picking guys. And it isn't just Matt. James and Cody! James wanted marry you after one date.  One date . And he  wouldn't let it go ! That was creepy! Then the other, Cody, had a CLOSET devoted to you with your hair and everything! A  closet , Stiles. Do you remember this? Because you got a restraining order. I would think that you remember them." Scott said make a face of disgust along with Stiles.

"So, since you're bad picking them, Allison and I are going get the rest of the gang and scope this guy out,' he continues, "and if he is a creeper... well let's just say you will not see him anymore. Even if you wanted to," he finished, making a shake of fist.

"N ooo .. " Stiles groaned, exasperated, "you guys are going to scare him  a way !" Throwing his head back on to the couch, he continued "either way, I didn't get his last name. So I wouldn't be able to find him anyway. How many people have the name Derek? A lot. Finding him is like finding a needle in a haystack. I guess it wasn't meant be after all," stiles concluded with a dramatic sigh.

"Sorry bro.. want play Zombie Apocalypse to get your mind off it?" Scott asked, a weak attempt at trying cheer up Stiles. He gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder as he stood up.

"Yeah, sure. Of course. Nothing like killing some zombies to cheer someone up," Stiles rebutted sarcastically. But nonetheless, he started to sit up straighter and made his way over to Scott help look for the game.

**One hour later**

"DIE! DIE! DIE! Oh my god, dude, you are so bad at this," Stiles laughed with a huge smirk as he hit the button to shoot his target.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I am letting you win?" Scott asked in a very grumpy manor. Scott looked down at his controller sadly, almost like a kicked puppy.

Stiles just look over at him, eyes squinted in doubt, "Really, Scott? Really?"

"Okay fine! I am bad at this-- this-- just this  part  of the game, okay? But give me--' Scott started to say but was interrupted by Stiles' cell phone ringing the familiar tune of the Star Wars theme.

"I got it! Hold that thought, Scotty," Stiles said as he dug into his annoyingly large coat pocket to reach for his phone. He was worried that the caller would hang up because it took a long time, but pulled it out, and he saw that it was his mother calling.

"Hello, mommio," Stiles said with a smile in his voice. Ever since his mom almost died a few years ago, he was nearly always happy to hear her voice again.

"Hey, love, are you still at Scott's house?" Mrs. Stilinski inquired through the phone.

"Yep, I'm still here with this weirdo," Stiles said and raised an eyebrow and quickly looked at his phone. Now, this may not seem odd, but when Stiles was over at a friend's house, his parent's didn't often question him unless something was wrong. Okay, scratch that, they did, but never when he went to Scott's house. The Stilinski family had a strong trust for the McCall's, so Stiles knew something was up.

"Well, would you mind coming home, now? Some friends of mine are in town and I want you to meet them." Stiles' mom said as her excitement was clear in her voice.

"Okay, um, yeah, I can come home if-" Stiles started but was cut off by his mother's excitement.

"Okay, great, Stiles! Thanks! We'll see you soon. Oh, and tell Scott that he can come, too. Just makes sure that he wears something nice," She laughs and calms down a bit, "okay, love you boys, bye,".

"Love you too, bye, mom, see you soon." Stiles finished with a yet another smile as he shuts his phone and puts in his pocket. It was something about the familiarity of today that made Stiles happy. First, the moment in the living room and now on the phone with his mom? Whatever. Stiles was a happy camper today.

Oh my , Stiles thought. If his mom was this excited, he wasn't sure he wanted to go home. She was so excited that she made him leave  Scott's house ? Something was happening. That something was huge, and Stiles wasn't sure if he wants to find out what it is. Who is it this time? Another impressive business owner that Stiles is supposed to brag to? Oh no. Stiles didn't want another one of  those meetings to be repeated.

"Hey Scott, dude get dressed, you're coming over to mine for dinner," Stiles said, walking back into the room and kicking him off the beige couch so that he can get ready.

"Okay, okay! Dude, I'm going! If your mom is cooking up one of her famous recipes, I don’t want to waste a one minute," Scott said as he raced up the step to quickly get dressed.

"Make sure it looks nice!" Stiles yelled making his way to the front door to wait for Scott. "Meet me in the car when you're ready to leave, okay?" Stiles shouted up the stairway to Scott before making his way to his baby blue jeep.

**10 minutes later**

Scott rushed out of the house, closed and locked the door, and ran up to the jeep. He opened his door and plopped down into the passenger seat, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, dude, lets go!" Scott said as he went to shut the door behind him. He then proceeded to text his mom, dear Mama McCall, to let her know that he would be at Stiles' house for dinner. This wasn't anything new. Mrs. McCall has had to pick up a lot of the afternoon and night shifts to compensate for the lack of Mr. McCall in their lives. And the Stilinski's were happy to help them in any way they could, so it was common for Scott to go to Stiles' for dinner.

"Oh! Hey, I almost forgot my mother friends are going to be there as well so we must be on our best behavior," Stiles said, trying and failing to look inconspicuous as he started to pull out of Scott's driveway.

"Ugh, Stiles!" Scott sighed, "Okay I guess… as long as I get your mom's amazing cooking I am totally good ."

Silence filled the jeep in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Scott turned his head towards

Stiles and asked, "Umm... did she say who they were?"

"I wish. But, nope. She didn't even give a hint," Stiles replied as they started to make the journey to Stiles' house where their night would commence.


	3. fate and then some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks my awesome beta for editing and any further mistakes left are my own . Also i realizes that some tags are not there so they will be updated as i go. ( mostly names of people though)
> 
> comment are welcomed as always!

Stiles and Scott were two minutes away from the house when they saw two new cars parked in the driveway. Stiles stopped on the road. The street wasn’t busy, well, it dead silent to be more precise. Stiles was trying to figure where to park his car so that everyone would be able to get out after. He didn’t want to block someone and then have to leave to the house to move his car, later. While he was planning this out, he realized something.

_These people mom has over must be really well off to get such posh cars. Especially that Camaro, oh my god_. Stiles thought.

"Dude! That is a nice car," Scott said looking at the black Camaro with something like lust and want. He then looked back at Stiles with slight smile.  
"Your mom must know some rich people... those look very expensive," he continued, "I wish was riding in that to school. The looks on peoples faces when we would step out of the car--" he trailed off, going Into a daydream.

"What are you saying? My baby here isn't good enough, anymore?" Stiles asked jokingly as he slowly caressed the dashboard and started whispering comforting thing to his beloved blue jeep in return for Scott mean comments. Then he looked back Scott,

"Let's not forget that this is the same car that drives your butt to school, right? I mean, if you don't want to ride..." he continued with a smirk because he knew Scott would have to bike a hour or so to get to school instead of the mere fifteen minute car ride that Stiles could offer.

"No! I mean this jeep is a thing of- of beauty and um, vintage and erm--" Scott quickly responded, desperately trying to recover but failing miserably. Stiles couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out into a fit of giggles and Scott soon followed. If you were outside of the car and saw two dudes sitting parked in the road at night laughing hysterically, you might think they were high.

"Well let go meet the casanovas to these awesome cars,” Stiles prompted as he pulled up next to the Camaro and parked. His dad's police car was in front of him and since his dad had the night shift tomorrow he wouldn't have to leave early. He and Scott got out the car and proceeded to walk up the stoned path to the front of the house. Key in hand, Stiles proceeded to unlock the door and they made their way inside. As they enter the door, they could hear conversations coming from the living room.

"I still can't believe it's been so long." Stiles hears his mother say as he and Scott try to silently go upstairs so Stiles can change clothes. His mother didn't know he was in the woods today because he was forbidden to go there alone (especially with all the murder case happen there), but of course he didn’t listen. However, he was most afraid of telling her why, not the part about trying find Scott’s inhaler, no, no one would bat an eye at that. But finding out he was in the forest the night before and drinking after curfew? Well, lets just say his mother has a side that wasn't so beautiful when she was angry, it was downright scary.

Stiles turned his head to Scott and whispered, "Come on and be quiet," as he snuck up the stairs to his room. They heard pieces of the conversation regarding about his mother’s friend, but nothing too revealing. When they finally made it to Stiles’ room, he opened the door but as he was about close the door, he heard his mother yelling to him with a twinge of humor laced in her no-fooling around tone,

"Stiles dear, your clothes are on the bed. And the next time you try and sneak into the house, make sure your best friend doesn't walk like an elephant up the steps".

Stiles can never seem get anything past her, can he? In order get out safely the other night he practically had to jump out his window and put his pillows so precisely on his bed that it would like he's asleep, duh.

Stiles should have known he wouldn't get away with it, so he just yells back,"Okay we’ll be right down!" and closed his door and proceeded to get dressed.  
***  
Dressed and ready to go, Stiles and Scott left his room and closed the door, because, come on, who wants people looking into your room when you’re not there? And if it may have been a bit messy, that is completely beside the point. Okay, maybe it was a lot messy. But it isn’t his fault. He is a growing boy who has more important things to do than clean his room everyday.

They made their way down the stairs and walked back into the living room. As they rounded the corner, Stiles looked up to where his dad normally would sit only to find someone else. Because there sitting in the loveseat is a man. Well, a boy now that Stiles can really look. And look he does, because he has a perfect face and that perfect face is Derek. The Derek, the guy Stiles thought he would never see again, sitting in a dress shirt that showed off his tight muscles that seemed to bust out of the shirt and tight jeans. The way he looked made Stiles mouth water. Stiles was so sunned that he didn’t realize he had just stopped on route with his mouth hanging open and eyes slightly wider than normal.

"Stiles, honey, are you ok?" his mother asked with a look of concern while she got up from the white fluffy couch to meet Stiles in the arc that separates the living room from the hall. He shook his head.

"Sorry I just zoned out for a minute there," he replied, looking towards his feet and rubbing the back of his neck as a slight blush came to his cheeks. He looked back at his mother who just smiled and hugged him before she started to introduce everyone.

"Well if you’re sure," she said, continuing after she saw Stiles’ nod, "I would like you to meet the Hale family. Well some of them." His mother said gesturing to the other five people that weren't related to him (other than Scott, of course). Stiles looked around at everyone, Wow. It seems like good looks run in the family, Stiles thought.

"Hello Stiles, its very nice to finally meet you. Your mother has been talking non stop about you" the very tall woman approaches him. Stiles get a vibe of control and authority straight away, "my names is Talia Hale and this is my husband William," she continued gesturing to the man who came to join at her side.

"Hello Stiles," William, or, Mr. Hale, he assumes, said as he extended his hand toward Stiles to shake. Stiles took the hand and gave a strong shake. He read somewhere that a good handshake makes a great impression and right now he will take all the brownie points he can get. You never know when you might need them.

"These are our children, Laura, Cora, and Derek" Mrs. Hale continued, gesturing first to the blonde girl to the right of her on the sofa, then the dark hair one beside the first. They wave back at him smiling predatorily. They seem nice enough, but he figures that he will see how the evening goes to figure out whether to be afraid or not. And then there is Derek, looking at him… well, you know the stock from earlier? Well, its back. Stiles thinks he need to regroup and fast.

"It is nice to meet you all but could you just give me one second," Stiles said looking at everyone and trying to keep panic from showing while turning to Scott,"Scott remember that thing we had to do in the kitchen?" Stiles urged, trying to get Scott to take the hint but Scott didn’t seem to be getting it. So he went and grab Scott by the hand him and lead them back into the hall towards the kitchen.

As Stiles walked into the kitchen he started to panic a little. Well, could you blame him? He just found the guy he's been daydreaming about, and he didn’t just find him, he turned up in his living room! This is grounds for panic. _I wonder if my is hair okay. Do these jeans make my butt look big?_ Stiles thought as he stopped pacing to look at his butt.

"Your butt doesn’t look big," Scott raising a questioning eyebrow at him, then shaking Stiles slightly before speaking again. "Dude, why did you drag me into the kitchen? Not that I mind... is that your mom’s famous macaroni pie?" Scott exclaimed excitedly, looking over Stiles’ shoulder to get a  
better view of the dish for dinner. From BBQ steak to homemade plum sauce, dinner in the Stilinski household had the makings of a delicious feast.

"Scott, focus,” Stiles hissed moving from where he was pacing to snapping his finger in Scott’s face to remove him from his food fantasy state. Scott and his food always seem to overpower almost all natural functions expect for Allison of course. She is the only thing that seems to overpower everything since they got together. Now, Stiles is not bitter, but his friend seems to put him on the back burn for his relationship, nowadays.

"Remember that guy Derek I was talking about, earlier?” Stiles asked, hushed. Scott nods. "Well thats the same Derek the in the living room!" he finished.

"Dude, no way. You were right. I’m not even attracted to guys and I know that dude is hotter than the sun" Scott said raising his eyebrows at Stiles in excitement.

"Yeah, I know," Stiles wined and wiggled his body in a toddler fashion. Then he sighed, rubbing his hand across his face while simultaneously trying figure out how to go back in there and not embarrass himself. However, his mother called them before he could think of something.

"Boys go set the table, its time for dinner," she yelled from her place in the living room. The living room. Where the guy of Stiles dreams is, and who is going be at the table... where they might be seated together. If Stiles wasn’t panicking before, his is now. He slowly started to get his breathing under control before turning to Scott.

"Okay dude let get the dishes from the cabinet in the dining room," Stiles said moving past Scott and heading toward the doorway that connects to the kitchen with Scott on his tail.

"Stiles, it’ll be okay. I’m here to support you. You won't embarrass your self. Well, not too much anyways," Scott finished, smiling brightly at Stiles. Stiles could help but laugh at his friend. Scott always knew what Stiles was thinking; ever since they met at the sandbox all those years ago.

"Thanks, man," Stiles said appreciatively as he started to get the plates from the big wooden cabinet filled with different types decorated dining wear. This particular cabinet has been in the Stilinski family for dozens of generations, but it hasn’t shown the wear and tear that many would expect. That may be because some plates were to be eaten on, while others were never ever allowed to be touched.

As the boys were putting the last plate down on the table, Stiles saw his parents and the Hales starting to come in with the food dishes and set them down on the table. Once everything was set, everyone took to their seats.

Mrs. Stilinski and Mr. Stilinski took the end seats on the opposite side of the table, while the Hale parents took the middle seats along the right side of Mrs. Stilinski. Cora and Derek took seats opposite to their parent and with Stiles’ luck, Stiles got seated with Scott to right and his dad on his left and right cross from was Derek. _Today is not his day._ Stiles thought, Not only would he have Derek stare right at him but he had to also try and eat food without looking like a slob.

"So I heard, William, that you’re applying for the police officer spot at station," Mr. Stilinski started, looking over at William while take big bit of steak Stiles’ mom had made. You see, only on special occasions is he allowed to have so much fat and meat all in one setting, otherwise, Stiles and his mother have him on a low cholesterol diet. They even have told many restaurants to not let his dad eat there. So Stiles’ll let him enjoy while he can because come tomorrow, it's tofu for the rest of the month in order to make up for today. Stiles drifts in and out of the conversation with the parents after that.

All through dinner, Stiles and Scott held small conversations with the Hale siblings. They talked about school, games and a bunch of other stuff. Well, Scott did. Stiles was too focused on Derek the entire time; analyzing everything. The guy seemed to be playing footsie under the table with him… or that may have been Stiles’ imagination. Anyway, once dinner was done they moved back into the living room, while Derek, Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski, and Mr. Hale put the dishes in the sink.

"Why don’t you guys chat a bit and get know one another more since you’re all starting school on Monday?" Mr. Stilinski suggested as he made his way back from the kitchen after helping his wife; then looking around at the children in the room.

"Actually," Laura started looking toward her mother then back at Stiles, "Cora and I wanted to go home now because we're a bit tired," she trailed off with a suggestive tone. Something about the way she said that made Stiles suspicious that there was a different reason for them leaving. _Wait does she know about him crushing on Derek? Did Derek talk about to him after he left the woods?_ Stiles thought anxiously; looking at Laura suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure, sweety, you guys can go home. Your aunt and uncle could use some help putting the kids to bed, too, if you can help with that," Talia concluded, bringing the girls into a group hug and then turning to the kitchen where Derek is.

"Derek, you ready, too?" she asked, looking at Derek as he made his way back from the kitchen.

"No, I’m good. I’ll just spend some more time with you guys for a while," Derek said smirking and looking at Stiles the entire time. Stiles is pretty sure he was blushing hard right then. So much for not embarrassing himself, Stiles thought.

"Ok we'll probably leave in one hour," Mrs Hale said as disappeared to see her girls out.

"Come on, let’s head up stairs and go my room," Stiles said but before anyone could move to his room, the doorbell rang. Stiles’ mother went to answer it. It was Scott's mom dressed in her nurse’s uniform, and she gave Mrs. Stilinski a big hug.

"Scott! Your mom here to pick you up," Mrs. Stilinski called turning her head towards Scott.

"’Kay" Scott yelled in return. He then turned to Stiles, "Sorry, dude, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later!" he finished as he hugged Stiles and then shook Derek Hand. He addressed Derek when he said "It was nice to meet you dude, you can meet the gang on Monday," throwing a wink in Stiles direction. Stiles just face palms his head into his hands, Why couldn't my friend just be more subtle? Stiles asked himself.

"It was nice meeting you too, Scott," Derek said smiling, watching as Scott turned and went to gather his stuff and leave with his mother and then he turned to Stiles.

"I guess its just you and me," Derek said with predatory smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Stiles said as they turned and left the others downstairs and made their way to Stiles’ room at the end of the hall and into the room.

"Wow. Your room is a mess. Do you ever clean it?" Derek asked, amused, while he looked around the room with paper and clothes thrown all over the mirror and the floor. _Shoot,_ Stiles thought, he forgot he didn’t clean his room. Now, Derek probably thinks he is a mess. So he quickly started running around the room putting clothes in the hamper and putting the paper in a pall on the floor which he'll go through, later. Well, at least his bed is clean, where Derek is sitting. With his button up shirt that is just waiting for someone to rip it--Hold on, wow. He has to stop that right there, right now. Stiles thought. He didn't want a problem the lower region right where Derek could see. So he went over to where Derek was sitting.

"If I knew you liked it dirty, I would have come prepared," Derek said looking at Stiles with wink. Stiles couldn’t let Derek’s flirtatious ways get to him while they were alone in the room, so he changed the subject and fast.

"So, are you liking Beacon Hills, so far?" Stiles asked leaning back bit the face derek.

"Well, it is the same as when I left it a, few years ago," Derek said smiling a bit.

"Wait you lived here before? Hold on, you’re the Hales! The one’s who had their house get burned down with almost everyone inside!" Stiles said jumping off the bed pointing a finger at Derek, wide eyed. He had heard about the fire few years back, arson, as it said on his dad's case files. But he remembers his dad being suspicious, partially because he couldn’t figure out why would anyone want to kill these people. _They seem so nice_ Stiles thought.

"Yeah, we're those Hales" Derek said, bitterly his face turned stone cold, no longer the flirtatious manner it be was before. Stiles wanted flirty Derek back, he doesn't like sad Derek he decided. Stiles brain to mouth filter doesn’t seem to work, sometimes, as evidenced here. So, he sat back on the bed and touched Derek’s shoulder, rubbing it slowly to comfort him then lifting Derek’s chin so his eyes would meet his.

"Hey, dude, it’s all in past. Everyone is alive and well. Theres no need to be upset," Stiles said gently, looking deep into Derek eyes then at his lips. What he give to feel those lips against his own, Stiles thought. And it seems that Derek had the same idea because he started to move closer to Stiles. _This is it, oh my gosh, its happening_ Stiles thought and then...

"Stiles! Derek!" Mr. Stilinski said appearing at the door. Stiles and Derek both jumped a part at the sudden interruption. They were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn’t hear their parents calling them.

"Come downstairs, please. Derek, your parents are ready to leave," Mr. Stilinski said looking very suspiciously at the two boys before turning and walking back down the hallway. The boys looked at each other before speaking.

"I guess--" Stiles started as Derek began, "Well, I better--".They looked at each other again and smiled. Then Derek gestured for Stiles to continue.

"I guess I'll be see you at school on Monday, you can come eat lunch with me and my friends. Not that you can't make friends of your own or anything. Just that just you can sit with us if you want," Stiles started to ramble, Maybe I want you to sit there, too. Please say yes, please say yes! Stiles thought.

"Yeah, sure, or we can talk to each other before then," Derek suggested s as he pulled out his phone from jean pants and handed it to Stiles, "Put your number in and we’ll talk some more," Derek said smiling.

"Yeah, sure," Stiles said excitedly, typing in his cell phone before handing back to Derek who took it and texted Stiles’ number so Stiles could have his as well. The beep could be heard from the pants on the floor.

"Derek, honey, lets go." Mrs. Hale called from downstairs.

"Well, I better be going," Derek said looking at Stiles one last time before they make their way out the bedroom door and downstairs.

"Yeah, bye! I’ll text you soon,” Stiles whispers.

"You better,” Derek said returning to his flirtatious manner. Stiles says goodbye to them as the Hales leave the house.  
***  
Stiles pick his phone off the nightstand and scrolls to Derek’s number. After many debates in his mind as to what he should say while he texts Derek. He finally decides to just go simple as he rolls over on his bed and starts typing Derek a message.

Have good night Derek -Stiles

Surely, one minute later, the reply came.

You too, Stiles. Good night. ;)-Derek

Stiles couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear that night. He just couldn’t believe his luck in finding this guy who makes his heart flutter and his stomach tie in knots. None of his other relationships have ever felt like this, and there is no doubt that Scott and the gang will search for every single thing Derek Hale related before they give their approval, but given his past, it is to be expected now. His eyelids started to drift closed as he welcomes the darkness in exchange for an even brighter tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. lets make a deal!

_''R un little one .Run, you won't escape from us '' a cold voice said.  ''Run,Run, RUN!as fast as you can , we'll  catch you  little spirt! . '' The menacing  voice continued to teased and taunted  Stiles as he ran into the forest. _

_ ''Stop!  please, you got the wrong guy '' Stiles  said  Running faster  and faster ,jumping and crashing through  trees as he tried escape the voices .  but the voices got louder and louder no matter where he went the voice followed . until he hit a cleaning in the woods. _

_ Stiles  slowed down to a  stop at a oak tree , that stood in the middle of the clearing.then turned and ,  looking at his surrounding searching  for a way out.when he saw big glowing red eyes staring  back at him. Stiles tried to move but before he could the creature appeared   ten steps in  front of him. _

_ ''We found you  precious ,give to us what we came for.'' the voice comes closer. Soon the creature  came forward and jump on Stiles both of them falling to the ground. _

_ '' Arrrrrrh!  stop!'' Stiles  said trying to fight the creature  off but to no avail . The beast  plunged  its  teeth  into Stiles  arm, blood  starts pouring from the wound as Stiles screams  in pain. _

_ ''Give it to  us ,  Give it  ! , its mines to hold , the power will be mine! '' the creator said  viciously  as its face turn human then beast again  as it bite down  hard on  Stiles neck. _

_ ''AARHHHHH ! \---- ' S tiles  screamed.crash ....... _

Stiles  woke up with a start from his bed, wide  eyed  and frantically  looking around. Heart pounding  in his c h est ,  he raises  a hand to wipe the sweat  from his bro w  and slowly  laid  back on to the bed  and  stared  at ceiling for moment .then he looked  over to his clock  on  the night stand   and sees  its only seven  thirty. he didn't have to get up for another   half  hour.  So he got up off the bed and he went down stairs  to get a drink of water.

A s he leave his room ,  he hears his mother and father talking in his father' s office.His dad had the night shift today, so he normal asleep by now. _W_ _ounder what  's  wrong _ Stiles  thought as he went down towards the door.

'' Are  you sure it them , it could still be a animal attack  and nothing  else. '' Mrs. Stilinski  said pacing her husband ' s  office. she  looked  very worried .

'' I am 100 percent sure . the patterns on the neck and everything match.'' Mr . Stilinski  said  looking down on the floor then  running  a hand through  his hair before looking at his wife again . '' I don’t how they found \-- ' Mr . Stilinski  trail off .  '' Hey son.  what are doing up so early. '' he said looking at  Stiles  peering through the door way .

'' Hey dad . I um -- could sleep so I came down for some water....Is everything okay. You guys look upset about somethings. '' Stiles said looking very worried at his  parent . He many have only  heard  a small part  of the conversation  they were  having but he knew something was up.

''Everything find sweetie .Nothing to worry about. '' Mrs. Stilinski  said walking  to  Stiles  at the door and giving him a tight hug.  '' why don’t you get dress for school and  I 'll  make some  blueberry  pancakes uh. ''  she continued .

'' yeah um, okay. ''Stiles  said returning the hug and made his way back to his room. _ Well that was  weird _ Stiles  thought  as he made his way to his bedroom to get ready. then went down stairs .

Stiles  came running down the  stairs to the kitchen .

'' what 's the hurry young man .'' Mrs. Stilinski  said with a smiles she brought out the last of the pancakes out to the  breakfast  table.

'''Sorry I just really  love  your awesome  pancake  mom,  you hardly ever makes them. ''Stiles said  as he sat down  at the table and started to pile his plate with as many pancake as he can the  started  to eats. Then his phone buzzed . So he stopped eating to check the message .

_ Hey, meet you after practice _ - Derek . 

Stiles  smiles ,it been  a few months now since he and Derek  have been  hanging out with the gang, get this they approved  of him, well almost everyone  Danny  still thinks he hiding something.  Derek  and he  also been talking and hang out solo together  but  it was really  frustrating  to Stiles  because he is still in the friend zone with  Derek.  Nothing  remotely close to the   almost kiss that happen  months  back.

Stiles  quickly  reply

_  o k, c u  at school . _ -Stiles

Stiles  knew Derek hated when he used  short forms like at that.His  phone buzzed again.

_ Really Stiles, couldn't bother  spelling  you  and  see _  -Derek

Stiles  laughed and put his phone away  then  went back to  finishing  his pancake.

'' Hey son I want you home after school today.  Mrs. Stilinski  said

'' why .. . ? '' Stiles  said with  raised  brow  looking at his dad.

''Because your grounded '' Mrs. Stilinski said calmly taking bite out of the food.

'' what!  why! I didn't do  anything '' Stiles said looking between his parents.

'' Well , a little  birdy told me that they saw someone  fitting  your description  drunk in the woods after curfew  two nights  ago. '' Mr.Stilinski  said looking up at stiles.

'' what---- maybe they were wrong '' Stiles  trying to play it off  but his father rises  his brow as if saying I am not buying it. '' well fine. How long am I'm  ground for '' He continued then poking more pancakes in his mouth.

''One week but if your willing to help Mrs.Sliver clean the  attic this weekend then I may cut  it to two days'' Mr . Stilinsk   said  gesturing  to the house next door.

Mrs.Sliver was weird old lady that was always telling on  him  to his dad. Stiles and her don’t really like each other. It like she goes out her way to torment Stiles.  So there no way he will waste any Saturday or weekend helping that woman.

''One week it is.  Well am off you pick up  Scott  see yea guys!  love  you! . '' Stile said getting up from his chair walking over toward his parent and  giving  his mom and dad kiss on the cheek before walking towards  the door.

'' S tiles !  wait you forgot your  lu n ch  money. '' Mrs.Stilinski  said running to  Stiles. and handing him a 20 dollar bill .

''Thanks see you later. '' Stiles  said   walking out the door to his car and pulling  out the car and making his way to  Scott House .

( A t  S cott H ouse \---------------------------------------------------- )

Stiles pulled up  to Scott  House   and honks his horn   and yelled  ''COME ON SCOTT! WE GOING TO LATE.'' Stiles sat in the car waiting when he notice a man on edge of the forest. He was just about to get out of the car when he heard Scott.

'' I am coming, i am coming!'' Scott said locking  the door and rushing to the jeep. jumps  in  and put on his  seat  belt .''Okay.  let's go '' he continued. stiles looked back to where the man was but he disappeared.   _I must have just imagine him_ stiles thought  as he put the car in to drive and  begin on their  way  to the school.

( 15-20 mins later )

They  made to school  in  record time.  as always Scott rushes out of the car as soon as stiles parks  besides Allison cars.  Stiles s hakes  his head  then get out of his car to meet their friend s at the school entrance . 

''Hey guys!'' stiles said walk  to ward  them.

''Hey stiles''  Allison  said smiling  sweetly at him.

'' stiles '' Lydia  said l ooking down a mirror fixing her hair.

and stiles got a ''  Stilinski ''  from  Boyd , Jackson  and  Danny  as they made their to classes.

'' so stiles how  its going  landing hottie Hale''  Lydia  starts but stiles quickly  changed  subject  and ran to class.

''Well would  you  to look  at time ,  I got coaches  class. See yea!'' Stiles yells as he ran down the hall to class.

''This isn't over Stilinski!'' Lydia yells to stiles back. before turning right to her AP  math class as the end of the hall.

( A t school lunch \---------------------------- )

as it wasn't in the least.

'' I mean come on it been like months Stiles . Just make a move ,  we  approve  this hottie  and his family are super sweet . Well expect Cora that girl is little weird . '' Allison said  from her place next to Scott.

'' no guys, I not making  the first move , I mean  what ' s  if he only interested  in just sex. '' Stiles  said looking around the lunch  table .

''He not just interest in that , I have  seen  the way he looks at you. Now stop being loser and ask  Derek  out '' Lydia  said  looking  down at her nails.

''Yeah Stilinski,  stop being a  loser  and ask the man out '' Jackson said  taking  bite out his sandwich.

''Whatever  Jackson . '' S tiles  said   before huffing and  looking down  studying  in his chair . T hen carefully looking over his  shoulder  to  Derek  table. even though  they are friends  they  don’t set  together at lunch. which  is weird,  Derek's  always with his family . Stiles  guesses  it s  a  Hale  thing , a new town and new well not the new  part since they lived here before but   started everything over. So they stick together.

as  Stiles  looked over at the table with longing,  he didn't hear  Erica come be hind  him .

'' keep drooling  Stilinski , I am asking  him out  t o home coming ''  Erica said as she couch  d own half way to tease  Stiles  before  turning  and  going to s i t at the  Hale  table with  Isaac .

'' Stilinski  ask  H ale out. '' Boyd  said   from his place  at the table and  who had been silent  as  till  now .

'' why... so you could ,  I don’t know ..  ask  Erica out  for  yourself  ummm  Boyd . '' S tiles Teas ingly  to  Boy d  as he slow ly  turned his  head  away from  Derek  to look  where Boyd is sitting .  Boyd  has had a crush on Erica since high school started but could get the courage to ask her  out,  now she done a 180 and her episodes  have stopped . now she just bitchy and hot.

''Yeah Boyd your just as bad as  Stiles but  at  least he talks to  Derek '' Jackson  said looking a  Boyd  and just like that the group started to getting Boyd  to man up as well.

Stiles  keeps  thinking and even  if  he may make fool of himself ,H e has to do it. He  has to ask  Derek  out. college was just around  the corner so if he gets horrible  rejected then he be off to college far a way  from the embarrassment  but at  least  he will k now  how  Derek  truly  feels  about  him .

'' okay !  Boyd  I got a  deal  for you. '' Stiles  said  making the group  stop   ranting  on  Boyd  and  his  love life and  started  listening  to  Stiles .

'' okay so how about we both ask them out to  the winter formal  which is in few week  but if one us chicken out then we have to something that way worse  than  getting rejected.'' Stiles  continues .

'' Yeah, like you have  like  two week ''  said  Scott  looking around the table before turning to Stiles.

''' wait - what ! two week ! '' S tiles  said trying to  interrupt.

''To ask them out then \--'' Allison  continued  as if Stiles has not said anything

'' we will  decide  what your punishment  will be if you chicken  out. '' Lydia said smiling evilly  at Stiles then  turned to  everyone at the table and they agreed. so she continued.

'' So its  agreed. Stiles ,Boyd ,  you guys have two week to ask  Derek  and  Erica  to formal if  not I will ..I mean we will decide  your punishment  from there. '' Lydia said smiling at them  with  amusement  in her eyes.

'' Wait . We as in me and  Boyd  decide \--- '' S tiles  said trying to change the situation  in their favor because if give n  the choice ,  he wouldn't  want to go up  against  what  Lydia   had planned. However, before  he and  Boyd  could object the bell rang . and everyone got up and were heading to their  next  class.

Stiles looks  over at  Boyd  who was giving him a heated look.

''Yeah - yeah I know .... Great job  Stiles  now we have ask them out or face Lydia ''  Stiles  said trying to mimic Boyd 's  voice  but failing horribly. stiles  then  pushed  his chair back and started to  rises up  from his  seat  . 

'' I didn't say anything '' Boyd putting his hands up  defense  as he got up  from his seat as well. then started to  follow stiles out of the cafeteria .

'' Yeah  but you were thinking it. '' Stiles  said drop ping  his  left overs  in the  garbage  and  walking out the cafeteria.  '' Later dude ''  stiles continues  then  fist bumping Boyd .

''Later man''  Boyd said return the fist bump then  turning toward the left heading to gym class.whiles stiles went straight toward stair located  down the hall. Then went  up to the second floor to his  chemistry  class . Which then he  realized he had that with  Derek . who was sitting in his seat and waving  at  Stiles  to take the  one  next to his  when he saw Stiles enter  the class room .

Stiles wasn't sure which he was more afraid of  getting rejected by Derek or whatever Lydia got planned .

_This was going to  belong  two  week ..... just great. Me and my stupid  mouth. _ Stiles  thought as he started   walking into  Class  and taking his seat next to  Derek .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for time jumps. Also, no beta for this chapter, all mistakes are mine as always.  
> i am also sorry this  
> kudos and comment are welcomed!  
> thanks for reading!


	5. strangers and familiar faces

 

Stiles made his way to his seat.  _come Stiles you can do it, ask him now _ Stiles through  .

'' so dude you coming to my party on Saturday '' Stiles  said.  _o kay not what was I going say but I'll ask him out then. _ Stiles  through as he sat down.

''Yeah  I  wouldn't miss your eighteen your birthday . now your legally  able to drink '' Derek said smiles at  Stiles as he sat down.

''Yeah won ' t  be drinking for a while . My parents  found out about our little  outing the other day  and now  I  am  grounded  for  like a  week . '' Stiles  said leaning  back in his chair. sighing  dramatically .

''Wait if your ground how can you have a birthday party  Saturday .''Derek  said confuse normally when his parent ground him he not aloud any fun.

''Well since everything been booked ,  like cakes and family  member  coming ,  they still are going to have it  even thought they g rounded me . ''Stiles  said  sitting up in his chair  and turning to head to look at  Derek  on his left.

'' well that- ''Derek star ts  but is interrupt ed  by the principle  as he walked in with man closely behind.

''Class can I have you r  attention, I have some terrible  news  Mr.lester will  not be teaching anymore . He got into a car  accident  over the weekend  and  has very serve wounds . '' the principle sad looking sadly at the class.

''So  your substitute  teacher  will be  Mr.Jonas Baxter. '' The  principle  said as he  gesture  to the guy beside him.

''Hello class ,  I look forward to getting to know you all.''  Mr. Baxter said looking around the room however ,  his eye lingered  a bit on  Stiles .  The look  send shivers  down  Stiles  spine. _ This guys looks oddly familiar _ Stiles  thought .

'' Mr. Baxter  has been updated  and know  where you  are in the course . '' The principle said looking the students.''Mr.Baxter  you have the floor, goodbye students,  be on best behavior. ''  he continue looking over at  Stiles , who just  smiles  innocently at the principle  as he made his out the class. Stiles  known to always fee d  misleading information to subs. one time he convince  a  substitute teacher that their regular teacher   always  let them go out side  to do their work on  their  own . Needless  to say some students didn't come back.

''Okay class  M r. L ester had an experiment plan for you to do ,  so let get to  it . Everyone  partner  up with two- three  people   then send one person to come get the material and the instruction  sheet.''  M r.Baxter said taking out things out of the box located  beside the teachers  table.

''Partner''  Stiles said  turning his head to look over at Derek .

''Yes partners, and I  promise not to let you do all the work then time''  Derek  said  getting up from his seat to clear the table of paper s  and other stuff.

''If you say so dude, if you say so. ''  S tiles  said as he got up and went to the  teacher  to get the material from him.

'' Hello there and what your names '' Mr.Baxter  said  smiling as he look ed  at  S tiles  when he came up.

'' Stiles  Stilinski ,  Stiles  not  on the sheet  because  no one can pronounce  my real names so , I go be  Stiles .''  Stiles  said shrugging  his shoulders  at the teacher .

''Stilinski ,Stilinski .....  awww there it. ummm your right that is a doze of a name.  Well  who ' s  your partner in the  assignment . '' Mr. Baxter  said looking down at his attendant  sheet then back at  Stiles .

''Derek Hale . ''Stiles  said  smiling at the teacher.

''ummmm..... there it  is. Well there all the material . I will be walking about the class, for help and observation  if you need anything just ask. '' Mr.Batxer said handing the  container  to  Stiles . as there hands touch ed,  the vibe  Stiles  was getting before intensify . Stiles  felt like ten  Nail  were   poking him   all over his skin. Stiles quickly  remove his hand then stare at the teacher for moment.

''Is everything okay  Stiles .''  Mr.Baxter said looking at  Stiles  confused  as he was standing there not saying a word.

''Yeah  yeah I am fine, just peachy.''  Stiles  said gathering  up the container  turns  and  walks faster than normal  to his seat.

''Hey you okay  Sti''  Derek  said  loo king  worried  at his friend  as  Stiles  put down the container on the table. normally that nick name  would sent butterfly to  Stiles  stomach but it's not enough to shake the feel he was having.

''Yeah let just finish  the project.''  Stiles  said taking all the container  and stuff out and setting the m on beside   the instructions  sheet .

Through out  class  Stiles  would glance  over to  Mr.Baxter. Somethings off about that guy , I don’t know what   but  am going  to find out. ma y be Danny will help '' Stiles  thought.

\-----------------

''He y buddy , you coming  practice  today to stare  at  Derek ....  ummm.''  Scott said playfully rubbing S tiles  head as they head do w n  the hall after their last class together.

'' N ope. I have to head home today .Remember grounded.''  Stiles  said push  Scott  away before fixing his hair. ''and hands  off the hair  Scott .Just got it how I wanted, so it won't  keep my head too hot ''. he continued.

''Why don’t you I don’t know cut it shorter.''  Scott  said rolling his eyes at  Stiles as he  moved his hands to  his front pocket,

'' Dude you know I cut already''  Stiles  said  looking at Scott as he made his way to his locker. opens it and puts in his texts books that he does need to take then closing  it back.

''Any ways,  have you though t  about how your going to ask  Derek  out.''  Scott  said looked back at  S tiles  as  he closes his own locker as well and t hey made their way  to the  back  doors  towards the  lacrosse field  at the back  of the  school .

''No idea, wait - wait I got it ! maybe I' ll write in the sky, you know like that episode of Simpson . hire like a sky writer and have them write derek  hale  will you go out with me  or make a tel l-a- gram and have them sing it to help-''  Stiles  starts to rant but Scott quickly cuts him off.

''Dude, Derek three o'clock''S cot t said  pointing his chin in the direction Derek was coming from .

''Hey  Derek '' Stiles  said  as Derek came to a stop in front of him.

''Hey  Stiles .'' Derek said smiling bright and wide as he stops in front of  Stiles .

''Later St iles ,see you  on field Derek .'' Scott said patting both  Stiles  and Derek on their shoulder before turning and running on the field.

'''later man'' Stiles  said waving to  Scott as he ran on the field then turns back to Derek. ''so what did you want to say . you know from your text this morning ''  Stiles  continued.

''Yeah my uncle is in town with  one of  hi s  friend.  their opening a new book/co mic  store  up where the  ice cream place used to be before it moved.'' Derek  said  as  he and  Stiles  started walk to  Stiles  jeep  that was packed on the end of the field .

'' He want worker s  for the summer, they pay well  my uncle said .  I know how much you love comic books '' Derek  said  as he came to a stop and turn to face  Stiles , who's face is of pure joy.

''So do want to work  with me over at a comic book store for your summer  because if you don’t I can- . '' Derek  continue  but is cut off by  Stiles  rushing him with a hug.

''YES  YES!''  Stiles  said   hugging Derek tightly .'' Dude that- that wow!  that like the best job ever.''  Stiles  said after releasing Derek from the hug.

''I thought so-''Derek said smiling brightly at smiles.  Stiles  could look at  Derek  smiling all day  but sadly  the moment was gone when coach yelled .

''HALE! STOP  SOCIALIZING WITH BILINSKI AND GET YOUR BUTT ON THE FIELD. '' Coach yelled from the  far edge of the field.

''I'll  talk to later okay'' Derek said patting  Stiles  on the shoulder before running off to practice.

''Okay LATER''  Stiles  said to Derek back before turning to toward his car .

If  Stiles happened  to  watch  Derek's   butt while  him  ran away, well that was nobodies business  but  Stiles .

At the  stilinski house----------------------------------------

'' Hey mom , I  am  home ''  S tiles  said making his way to the kitch en  to find his  mother had left a not e on the fridge .

_ Hey sweet heart. I've gone to drop off your father 's  lunch ,  heaven know he will find some way to have something unhealthy.  Anyways I left some of the  lasagna  in the microwave  for you eat.  I will be back soon _

also, start your homework.

love mom

''Awesome  mom  lasagna ''  S tiles  said making his way to microwave  to heat up the food the n  goes to the couch  in the living room. He takes a bite  _ umm so go_, Stiles thought as he made his way to the couch . but something catch  his  eye out side his house. There in the front of the house was  the same guy from  Scott's house.

Stiles  quickly  get off the  couch  and ran  to the door and  pulled  open . then he step out to the porch and looked at man standing there. he was wear a robe over his pant and a cloth  long sleeve  thing  like a monk. Stiles look at him once more then speaks

''Dude!  your on private  land, are like following me or something'' Stiles  said  looking very superpiously at the man. 

''Beware young one , the  time is fast app roaching  you must run or fight for the new moon will be your  victor  or will  death follows your path'' The man said  then turns around  slowly walk back to down the road  as his mother  was now approaching the house  in her car.

''What are you talking about dude, are you high or something '' Stiles  said with  confused  loo k  on his face.  but  the man continued to walk down the road  as if he were in a trans.

'' Stiles  inside the house now! ''Mrs.Stilinski  said  as she got out of her car and started  running up to the house  glancing  down the road where the mystery  m an went .

'' Okay mom , I only step out for like  minute . '' Stiles  said  making his back into the house with his mom hot on his tail.

'' Who was the guy you were talking too. '' Mrs.stilinski said  as she walked into the house and made her way to the living room.

''Just  some radom, guy ,  said some about '' beware young  one  ….victor or death  or  something or the other .'' Stiles  said  waving his  hand through the air  then  turn around  and walks   to the  couch  to eat the rest of his food.

'' Stiles ,  what did he say exactly ''  his mom stress e s . ''Word for word please .''  she continue look more  worried  by the second.

''' ummmm okay. ''  Stiles  said around a mouth  full of food then swallowed  and thought for a second . '' He said ... beware young one the time is fast 

approaching  you must run or fight for the new moon will be you  a victor  or  will death follow your path.'' Stiles  said rep eating  the words  the man said.

''I  thought we had more time. ''  his mom said  whispered to her self  as she started pacing in front  the living.

''Mom ,whats  wrong '' Stiles  said  putting  down his food  and getting  up  from the couch walking over to his mother and  put  a hand  her  shoulder.

''Nothing sweet  heart,  I need to talk to your dad, go finish  your homework  upstairs  please '' she said she made her way to the  office .

''But- '' Stiles starts but  she  interrupted him

''Now  Stiles , don't think I don’t know your doing poor in  French class'' she said  as she stopped and turns around to  point a finger at  Stiles .'' I know you can do better.'' she continues.

''okay.  okay. I will go do my homework but can I take the  food to my room  please...''  Stiles  said pouting and   clapping  his hands together begging.

''Fine but no mess and you bring your plate down when your finish okay.'' she said pointing to the dish then to  S tiles .

''Done!''  Stiles  said  quickly grabbing his food  then he  went up stairs  to start his homework .

Mrs.stilinki shakes her head  then walk toward her husband office to call him.

in the office .................................

''John  their  here, they've come for  him. what are we going to do. H e not ready.''Mrs.Stilinski sai d  crying into the phone . A ll her fears and worries  got the best of her in  that moment .

'' Strengthen  the wards,I am on my way-''  Mr.Stilinski said  hanging up the phone.

Mrs.Stilinski quickly  strengthen  all  warded she placed in and around  the  house , as she walk  through  the kitchen to the back door. is when she saw him. hidden in the trees . watching .

She made her way out the door to the back yard  with fury in her steps. She stops a few feet away from the man, who eye begin to flash blue.

''You  can't have him , YOU HEAR ME ! YOU CAN'T!  HE'S  MINES !'' She cried to shadowed figure as tears flowed from her eyes .

''I must send the alpha  all the elements.''  the man said walking toward Mrs. Stilinski clamly , clearly under  estimating her.

 '' Send your alpha  this'' she said  then blasted  the man  with winters wind ,  sending him flying through the air. then she calmly look up at the back at the house where  Stiles  was and made her way inside.

She then went upstairs to check on  Stiles , who she found a sleep  at his desk.she slowly used her gifts to lift him off the table and into bed and covered him up before giving him  a kiss on the cheek. then she left his room and closed the door.  she went down the stair to the living and sat down on the couch  and waited for her husband to come home. the messes dishes forgotten.

\------------------------------

Mr.  Stilinski  entered  the house  and went to find his wife setting in the living room.

''Honey ,how are you.'' Mr. Stilinski  said  as he walked over to where she was setting and give his wife a  hug .

''I am okay now I think '' Mrs. Stilinski  said  return the hug,nestling her head between his  shoulder.

''We need  tell  Talia  about this ,  she will help. '' Mr.Stilinski whispered into his wife ear as he started  rubbing her  back to calm her down.

''Yeah your right '' Mrs.Stilinski  said shake her head.  ''We have tell him before his birthday, what he is '' she continued her head propped up on her husband shoulder.  


''We will '' Mr. Stilinski said looking down at the ground before looking at his wife then continued''  I  wonder  what his power will be , if they present them self  by his birthday.''

'' They will and he will be the best at life.'' she said smiling as she lifts  her eyes  to meet her husband eyes.

'' What that  suppose  to mean''  Mr. Stilinski  said looking  down confused at his wife  words.

''You have to wait and see, oh husband  of mine '' Mrs. Stilinski  said smiling a watery smile then kisses  John  on the cheek,who in turns  smiles  as bright as  day light back .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, thanks for reading. sorry it took so long but there it is.  
> also again not beta so all mistake are mine.so point them out if you see them.  
> comment and kudos are always welcome
> 
>  
> 
> ps. if you see weird space in this story, that the computer, for some reason every time i upload from word it space out a bunch of words.which i have to manual fix. if anyone know how to stop that from happening please let me :).


	6. information overload

 

 

charpter  6-

two days later

_** beep  beep  beep ! ** _

''Aww come on . No bad alarm clock ,  no wake- y Stiles  up on  PA  days ''Stiles  mumble as he tries  to reach the alarm on the  night stand  to the left of his bed but his was too far to reach.  _ ummm it too  far.._Stiles thought .

_** beep  beep  beep ! ** _

''stop beeping!'' he said pushing the  pillow over his ears to block out the sound the machine was making . until finally the alarm stops . _ finally peace ummmmm  _ Stiles  thought and tried to go back to sleep  but he  couldn't  sleep , so he decide to get up and get dressed.

Stiles  pull the cover off him  and stretched  his arm and leg before  sitting up on the bed.then he climb  off  and   went to get his towel from behind  the  bedroom  door and when to the wash room  located on the other side of the bedroom.

''Wow ,  what wrong with my eyes .'' Stiles  said looking at  him self in the mirror. His eye had turned gold flashing like lightning. Stiles  bent down  to  washed his face thinking it was just his imagination because  of lack  of sleep  he was having because  of the nightmare that seems to be  recurs these pass few day.

As he's about to  turn on  the water in the sink a jolt of lightning  flash es from his hand. The bolt shot  passed him  barely  missing his face,  and started to bouncing  in and around the washroom.  hitting and breaking tiles on the floor  and  burning the shower curtain  ends.   


''Arhhhhh! . '' Stiles  said. trying to d aging  the bolt and  rushing his  way to the bathroom door.as  stiles ran to  the  washroom  door and turns around  to close it  behind  him he yelled for his parents.  '' MOM  DAD HELP! ''Stiles  yelled  as he did, he saw the bolt hit  t he  sink making the glass and everything around explode .He shut the door in the nick  of time as chucks of the sinks headed his way. Stiles back toward his bed as he heard his parents call.

'' STILES ! '' Mr . and Mrs.Stilinski  said as they came running to  S tiles  room and pushing  Stiles  door  open  and rushing in.  Mr.Stilinski with a bat,  they quickly saw the water leaking from the washroom  door.

'' Stiles ,  honey what happen ? ''  Mrs.Stilinski asked  as she made her way to  Stile s bed and kneels down in front  of him  and started  patting his leg in comfort.  while Mr.Stilinski  went to  turn off the  pipe in the washroom  that turns  the water on and off . ''jezz kid what happen in here ? ''  Mrs.stilinski  asked while looking around the  disaster  of a washroom .

Stiles  was still  frozen  from the incident , he continued to stare  at the washroom. Until his  mother ' s voice finally reaches him.

'' Honey, stiles ....Stiles ! ''  Mrs.Stilinski  said shaken  Stiles  leg until he looks at her.'' what happen to the wash room'' she continued trying to get answer even through she partly new what  might have happen.

'' I went into the wash room ,to shower and stuff. then I looked in the mirror  and saw that my were yellow /gold thingy.   I though t  I was still half a sleep  so I went to touch  the water and this...this.... bolt  came out ...and  Wishaw \-- boom-. and ...what ''  Stiles  said recited what had happen but could n't  believe a single word even though it happen.  _but how did that get there, why what._   Stiles  thought as he continued  to stare at the washroom .

'' Stiles  look at me , I need you to listen care full y  okay '' Mr.Stilinski  said as  he  came back from the washroom.  '' I want  you to get dress and come down  stairsalright . we will explain  everything to you  understand'' he continued  looking at stiles for  conformation .

'' Explain what?  do you  whats wrong with me ? because  normal people don’t see what I just saw ''Stiles  said   now looking  always for the washroom towards  his dad.

'' I mean if you know just tell me now.  Am  I dying , I am a alie- - '' Stiles  started to rant but his parent cut him off.

'' Stiles  get  dressed , use the  washroom  down the hall . '' Mr.Stilinski  said  sternly  then gets up and walks  out  Stiles  room to the kitchen.

'' But  what  if it happen again! '' Stiles  started throwing  his hand up in the air before  folding them across  his chest

'' it wont - '' Mrs.stilinski  started but  Stiles  interrupts  her .

'' How do you  know ! '' Stiles  yelled at his mother as he started to freak out. He jumps off the bed and started  pacing  his bedroom.

''Because  you said your flash yellow gold when it happen . They  are not flashing now, so  it ' s  safe  to say w h at  happened before  is gone for now.''  Mrs. Stilinski  said slowly getting up from the floor and make her way to door. '' so get  dressed  come down stairs . '' she continued as she turns and closes the door  behind  her.

''Okay , fine. '' Stiles said as he made his way to his night stand on the left of his bed to get another wash cloth  and to oth brush . _H_ _ _a_ and mom said keep ing  them here is made no sense _ .  Stiles  thought.  H e  made his way to the wash down the hall after  he closed the washroom door he looked once more in the  mirror to see if his  eyes  were changing again  before putting his hands in the water  and started getting ready .

20 mins later.

As  Stiles  made his way down  the  stairs  he heard chatter . as he reached the end of the stair and went into  the living room. He saw the  Hales . well  Mrs.Hale  and  Mr.Hale , and ….. Derek . _ what ' s Derek _ _doing here_   Stiles  thought

''Hey peoples,whats going on''  Stiles  said looking around the room .

''Hey Stiles  your mom told us what happened''  Derek  said  walking over to  Stiles  to give him a hug.

''Hey  Derek , not be rude but what  are  you doing here so early .W e ' re  not suppose  to  hang for  like, hours from now''  Stiles said returning the hug then stepping back to  look  at Derek  with his arms  crossed  over his chest .

'' Stiles  we told you we would explain what is happening you and  well...''  Mrs.Stilinski trailed off as she walked over to  Stiles  to side hug him then  gesturing  through out  the  room  toward  Mr.H ale  and wife .''  Tilia  and   William  are here  to  better explain  this with us. '' she continued.

'Okay , so  what ' s  wrong with me '' Stiles said looking at Mrs.Hale  with a rise of his brow.

''Nothing my child .  you are a  gift  to world''  Mrs.Hale  said walking  up to  Stiles  and hugs him.'' let your mother explain the first part and we  will explain  the re a sons  why we are here okay. '' she continued. Stiles  nod.

'' Come sit down and everything will be explained including  why  Derek  here.''  Mr.Hale continued  from his place on the couch. He sent a wink to  Derek . who just dropped  his head into his hands and groaned  at his father antics .

Everyone takes a seat, Mr. and  Mrs. H ales to stiles right, his parents in front of him and Derek to the left of him.

''First let me explain my her it age  to you ,  so you can have a better understanding  of what going on . first we  start  off with what we are. we are called elemental. we can harness thing around. when we are born we gift ed  with one element, like water,wind,fire earth. myself  was gift with  wind and for sight. '' Mrs.Stilinski  started to explain as he took a sit next to her husband on the chair.

''What like you can see the future? if you could see  the future why didn’t you see me breaking  the bathroom . ''Stiles  said throwing  his arms up in the air  in frustration .

''Because  of parent be one elemental and  one witch my witch powers aren't  as prominent  as my elemental powers.  So, for example  I can see someone jump off a bridge  but can't  see where or when it happens. and  watch  the  attitude  young man. '' Mrs. Stilinski  said rising a finger  and pointing  it  at  Stiles . 

''Sorry mom '' Stiles  said  looking sheepish.

''Now back to  what I was saying, in village  hidden  deep in  a  forest  every one lived  peace fully. the counsel  made sure that. 

''What are the counsel? , what do they have do with anything?'' Stiles said

''The counsel  are made  up of the   strongest  and most powerful elementals . Your grandfather is one of them.'' Mrs.Stilinski said

'' if it was so  peaceful  why did you leave. '' Stiles said looking questioningly at his mother.

''To  protect you, becaus e  the  counsel were not what you think. they stout out power and control over all elementals. When  you were born my mother , your grand mother , saw what you were and how  dangerous  it would for you if anyone were to find out. so we  kept it a secret, even from you grandfather, until we could gather  enough supplies  to leave the forest.'' Mrs.Stilinski said looking very sad before she continued

''we don’t  kn ow  how but the counsel found out, and my  supposed  father was the one who made the decision  to kill you.  H is own grandson just so he could  keep his control and power over everyone. we barely made it out a live.'' Mrs.Stilinski said  her hand tighten into a fist.

''so what am I?'' stiles asked looking  between  his parents.

''You are a  shu - kei . '' Mrs.stilinski said smiling brightly at her son.

'' show- what'' Stiles  said 

 ''It's pronounced  shoe-key . It  is a  rare  elemental  that  was thought to be wiped out decades ago. These elemental  can not  only  control all  elements  but  they  can combine  others  together to create life. . ..now this is where it get messes. in my village you are  know  a dark spirit  because  if someone manage  to get you and  three  other element, earth , fire and water . they can create  eternal  life. they can create an army  of monsters  that can never die, never age and can never be hurt. '' Mrs.stilinski  said looking  hoping he is understanding how much danger is about to come. she looks down to the floor then to her husband  who give her a reassuring  smile.

'' The council  saw you as  threat , a baby a poor defenseless  baby a threat. Wanted to wipe  you  out ...like you were nothing.  my own father saw you as... '' Mrs. Stilinski  said trailing off  with tears in her eyes.

''Son the reason  were telling you all this because  we want you know what you going up against . It 's not  just the counsel  you have to worry about.  there was some one  else after us .His name  is John White , he was a member of the  counsel  before he was wanted more power. He want your  gifts to uses it for his own  purpose . ''Mr. Stilinski  said 

''So he want me dead?'' stiles asked confused

''No stiles, you see he was part of the counsel  before  you were born he got bitten by a  rouge  creator in our forest and was turned'' Mrs.Stilinski said

''What does him turning have to do with anything? what did he turn into?'' stiles asked trying to get more information.

''T he  counsel banned him from the forest. they believe in purity  and since he was bitten not born he wasn't allow in the village anymore. thus strip of his seat in the counsel. they thought  he would die, being alone without pack  would kill him but they were wrong,  he only grew stronger.'' Mr.Stiliski said

''That is where we come in. S tiles what do you know about were wolves.''  Mrs .H ale  said  looking at  Stiles . _wow  I forget  she was still here _ _._ S tiles thought.   


''Well I know  they  are fictional that  they  have like super  strength  and what not '' stiles said looking at Mrs. Hale  wondering  where she was going with this .

Mrs. Hale only smiled at him  before turning into her  beta  form in front of stiles.

''Holy shit! '' Stiles  said jumping off the chair into  Derek Arms , who was sitting beside him . _What the hell was that! _ Stiles  thought

'' Stiles  language! '' Mrs.stilinski  said in a stern voice .

''We are werewolf  Stiles ,  Thats reason  why we are here is because  John White is one as well a very power one at that. we have been trying  to tracking him down as he pack keeps growing in size. but he keep disappearing  only to reappear  miles away. '' Mrs. Hale  said  sound very frustrated at the fact.

''But what does he want?'' stiles question his mother.   


'' Mostly he  wants  revenge  against the counsel for throwing him out and to  destroy  any and all that stand in the way'' Mrs.Stilinski said.

''We are here  to  help you start training, along with your mother , so you can be ready if anyone man or wolf should attack you.  We will be keeping  our territory on  lock down , so no other pack can enter our territory until we  catch this guy  as well. '' Mr.hale said to stiles.

''So I have to worry  about a  crazy relative and  werewolf sicko  who either  wants  me  dead or take /use  my powers '' stiles said looking between his parents and the  Hales.

''The counsel are less of a worry now that the  Hales  have taken us into the  park. ''Mr. Stilinski  said  smiling.''The Hale name  holds  a lot  weight in the village.'' He continued when stiles give him a questionable look.

''Okay just the crazy werewolf guy.  yeahhh . .  that makes it a lot better. '' Stiles  said his voice d rip ping  with sarcasm . '' when do I get my powers like fully '' Stiles continued as he turned his head back to his mother.

'' um .. Stiles  do mind  getting off me now. ''Derek  said from his place behind  Stiles  with a slight blush to his cheeks.

''Right sorry man, bro dude.. '' Stiles  said  getting out of  Derek 's  lap  to slide  back to his own seat  as he face turned  tomato red.'' um so yeah.  power '' Stiles  continued .  C _an't believe I forget I was still in his_ _lap, wait_ _ \-- _ _can_   _ werewolves _   _smell h_ _o rmones _ Stiles  thought .

''Your powers will come full on the next half moon , which the day after your birthday . so be  very careful this week end . and one more thing no  one  can know about anything we have discuss  today . not even  Scott  okay  Stiles  . '' Mrs. Stilinski  said   her knowing that stiles  can't keep any thing from his best friend.

''What! why!'' stiles  asked jumping out of his seat to stand

'' well I think that all for today . I don’t think we want to overwhelm stiles.''Derek said as he started to get up from his seat then looked over at his parent. ''Mom , dad I ' ll see you in the car. '' Derek  said as he speed to the front door opened it went out to  his mom's  car .

''T old you he wouldn’t go through with it '' Mr.Hale whisper to his wife as they started to get ready to leave .

'' I know honey ,  you were right... this one time. '' Mrs.H ale  whispers  back then  turns to the  Stilinski family .

''Well  I hope you guys  have lovely  evening or rest of the day '' Mrs. Hale  said  checking her watch before  hugging her friend then releases her and turn  to Stiles . ''We will work out a training  schedule  next week when all your  power come in '' she continued.

''Yeah okay . bye... i  just gonna .. um  going to room '' stiles said to his parents telling the Hale goodbye  as he ran to the stair up them and turned into his room and throw him self  onto the bed.

_ Well  that  was lot to take in.  Elemental ......... ummmm \-- I wonder  what  I  can do right now _ stiles thought .  H e sit s  up on the bed and looked at the wash room  door.  h e got up from the bed and pointed his  hand to the window.   _lets try something_ stiles thought

'' kaaa..  may ha aa..  may haaaaa.... .''  Stiles  said  he pulls his hand back and  pushes it back in front toward the window again and  he hold his arm out   for  3 seconds'' andddd.. .  nothing  ''  Stiles  sighs as he drops his hand and   turns around  to  go  back to his bed   as he steps he didn’t see  the jack that was  on the floor  besides the bed. 

''AAAAHHHH hhh !'' Stiles  yelled when his foot land ed  on the jack.  He jumped back and tried to get a hold of the night stand but missed it and hit his head against the wall  and once again his eye turn yellow and the light  bulbs flashed  on and off before  exploding .

''STILES ! ''  his parents yelled  running  up the stairs and  through  his bedroom  door.

'' I didn’t do it '' Stiles  said rise  his  hands  in  the air surrendering from his place on the floor .  _ Well this is going to take some getting use too. _ Stiles  thought  as he slow got up from the ground  to stand   when  suddenly he realize something and freezes.

''Wait minute--  they  didn’t tell me why Derek  was  here.. ''  Stiles  said dropping his arms his sides as he  look  towards  his parents who were still at the door looking sheepish .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so chapter 6 is up sorry for the wait.  
> again all my mistakes, if you catch them. also i am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested let me know the comments below!  
> thanks for reading! the next chapter with be up as soon i can write it.
> 
>  
> 
> ps if you saw spacing in the work it not my doing every time i transfer the document to the website he does that wired space i went through can fix all that i saw but if there is anymore piont them out and will try and fix them.


	7. in the blink of an eye

''Scott I don’t know why we have to go to creep kindles house, it's like in the middle of nowhere ''Stiles said looking out onto the road head. John kindles was one of the most weirdest kids in school who like collecting nails and we're not talking the hammering kind either. Thank god they were away visiting family in Canada. 

''Remind me why we're going there again instead of my birthday party today. which is in the other direction''' stiles said pointing with his thumb behind him. 

''Relax, we will make it on time for your party. We just have to get something from Mrs kindles house first. you know I promise to watch her plants while she gone and I left it  there on the stand. turn here we have to walk up to the house'' Scott said pointing to path in front of them before looking back to stiles as they park on the dirt road. 

''Wait I thought the kindles live up past the Jefferson House.'' Stiles said as he drove on to the path and parked. 

''And how would you know that you never been over there. now stop with questions and get out the car'' Scott said opening his side of the door, steps out and  process to walk up the pathway. 

''Your lucky there still some daylight man.''Stiles said as he open the car door and jumping out the car and started to catch up to Scott. 

Moments later they came to the clearing.the house is dressed in up with vines classic horror movie look to it like something Dracula  would live in.As stiles and Scott made their way to the house stiles saw a figure move in the window. 

''Dude did you see that'' stiles said grabbing Scott and pulling him back to face the window but there was no one there. 

''No dude come on let's get going'' Scott said grabbing stiles and push to the front step. they climb the stairs and Scott  open the front  door and the both entered.

''Well lets hurry up and get this -- wait what did you say it was again s---'' stiles started to but was cut off the shouts 

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY STILES'' group of people shouted from inside the house

stiles looked around the room at all the family and friends truly surprise. 

''wow dude AWESOME....... wait this isn't Mrs.kindles house isn't you sly dog you..'' Stiles said looking shock at Scott. Scott is like worst at keeping secrets to himself, he is really surprise Scott was able to keep this one. Like one birthday all stiles had to do was wave one of his mother's chocolate chip cupcake in his face and he caved like a stack of cards. 

''Surprise buddy!''Scott said smiling at stiles and gave him a big hug.as they parted stiles parents were the first to greet the birthday boy. Mr. Stilinski walk up to the boys and gave stiles a hug  

'' Happy birthday son'' Mr. Stilinski said as he step back as Mrs.Stilinski  gave her son a bone crushing hug. 

''My baby growing up so fast, its just yesterday I was pushing you out'' Mrs. Stilinski said moving hugging stiles to pitching his cheeks  and giving him a big kiss on the nose. 

''Mom stop everyone's watching.'' Stiles said. _So much for a cooler me on my birthday stiles thought.._  

''Right sorry, why don’t you go hang out with your friend we will do cake and present soon okay.''Mrs. Stilinski said giving stiles one last hug and moving to the side. 

''Thanks mom dad later, come on Scott'' stiles said as he pulled Scott towards  their group at the back by the crouches. 

''guys! what up!'' stiles said 

''happy birthday stiles'' Allison said giving stiles a hug before they sat down on the couch.

''so dude your 18 now we can take you drinking and to party without worry about your dad popping in to bust us'' Ethan said smiling at stiles. since he move here with his family he and stiles had gotten on the wrong foot but when  he started dating his friend Danny and they hang out more,  now they friend. 

''Yeah  freedom is mine mahahahahaha ''stiles said with an evil laugh .his friends all started laughing as well. 

''so how was hanging out with Derek yesterday'' Lydia said trying to get detail. Leave it to Lydia to get straight to the point. 

''well we didn't hang out yesterday'' stiles said looking down at his shoes then back to his friends. Who all yelled. 

''what why!'' the group said in unison confusion written on their faces. 

''okay okay jezzzz man calm down. something came up and he couldn't make our dat--I mean he couldn't hang out.'' stiles said. _m_ _ore_ _like he hiding something from_ _me_ _and_ _believe_ _m_ _e_ _when_ _he get here I will find out. stiles thought_ _._  

''Come on stiles time is running out, the deadline is on Friday,believe me I don’t give second chances.''Lydia said looking at stiles from her seat on the couch. If looking could kill stiles would be dead right with the way Lydia glaring at him. 

 ''So Danny you find out anything about Mr.Baxter.'' stiles said trying to turn the conversation away from him. 

'Yeah I did find some info on him but that can wait til later you know after your birthday.''Danny said from his seat beside his boyfriend Ethan. 

''Well you know what I don’t want to wait----''stiles started but in interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. 

''Hey sti'' Derek said coming up from behind the couch to face stiles. 

''Hey Derek what you doing here, I mean not that you weren't invited but that---- let start over'' Stiles said standing up from his seat on the couch throwing his arms around Derek. 

''Hey Derek glad you could make it'' he continued as he started hugging Derek who returned the gesture. 

''Yeah me too, my parents  are here as well, they want to wish you a happy birthday.'' Derek said releasing stiles from the hug to link their hands together. _Omg he holding my hand! stiles thought_  

'''But I wanted to talk to you first privately.. if that alright''Derek said looking deep into stiles eyes. 

''Yea that would be...''Stiles started but was interrupted yet again by someone 

''gather round everyone, its time to blow out the candle.'' Mrs.Stilinski said as she wave at everyone to come  over to the biggest stars wars theme cake know to man. '' come on stiles let go'' Mrs.Stilinski said grabbing stiles hand and directing him to the front of the cake. 

''mom this is …. awesome!'' stiles said looking at the cake. Everyone started to sing happy birthday 

''….Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Gh--- his family said to sing 

''STILES!'' stiles yelled he doesn’t care if it was rude no one can know his really name. 

''Dear Stiiiilllleeeesssss... happy birthday tooooo youuuuuuuu!'' everyone sang as stiles blow out the candle.

When suddenly their was a big explosion from the  window by the entrance door. piece of cake when flying everywhere as well A few people went flying  back to the walls. stiles and Scott were sent flying back toward the kitchen door. the Stilinski family armed themselves and the Hales transform to take on the intruders. 

as the smoke cleared three creatures came forward. three werewolf came into the room charging towards them. the adult quickly ran to front lines to protect the children but it was a distraction. as another one came  through the back door. It was looking for something. That when its crimson eyes landed on stiles and jump toward him  but Scott move in front of him and the wolf's sharp teeth broke into the skin in scotts side. Scott yelled a bloody scream as the wolf threw him into the wall and  knocked him unconscious. 

The wolf turned around in search of stiles looking right at him with those same eyes. the ones that hunted his dreams late at night. Stiles eye widen in realization,maybe those dream weren't dreams at all.   he move back trying to get away as the wolf jumped toward him . Stiles put his arm over his face expecting the same fate as his best friend but nothing came. He moved his arm to see Derek had ran over and ripped the werewolf midair and send it flying to the front door where his parent are there to catch it to send outside with the others to continue the fight.

 ''Scott! ''stiles said looking at his friend who bleed out uncontrollably, he ran over to him and as well as  Allison and the rest of the group. 

''Scott Scott wake up '' Allison said her voice shaking,  tears filling your eyes and falling down  her cheeks as she tries desperately to him wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the long wait but there chapter seven hopefully i will finish the next one soon.
> 
> thanks for reading feel free to leave a comment below or kudos if you want too.
> 
> all mistakes are my own.  
> thanks again


	8. Confusion

Complete silence surrounded the room,only the fanit sound of  Allison's broken  crys for Scott to wake up. 

They gathered around Scott's body. 

 "We have to get him to a hospital before he completely loses all his blood. quick call 911"Jackson said as he moved from his place by Lydia to  Search for his phone.

"no use, I can't get a single some thing is blocking the network. Anyone else" Danny  said hold up his in the air searching for a signal. 

"Me neither,  we not that far from town for our phone to not work.." Ethan said looking down at his phone before facing the group once more.

"Wait I got a signal" Lydia said  as she had move closer to the window. She started  to dial for help. 

" There's no need to call for an ambulance, he'll be ok" Derek said moving from The floor towards  Lydia and snatched her  phone away from her. Before Turning back to the crowed.

"Well, what are we going to do? Uh..sit here and wait for him to bleed out!."ldyia said condescendingly while trying to take back her phone from Derek.

"No I saying that the hospital is unnecessary because the bite took." Derek said a little irritated at the situation now.

" I think everyone need to calm down."Danny said trying to keep the peace but his voice went unheard. 

"Heal! what are you talking about Derek. Your not making any sense. maybe you hit that thick head of yours too hard on the floor earlier."Lydia yelled as she pushed Derek hard on the chest.

"So your saying he's going to be okay." Stiles said hopefully looking up from his best friend face. His face stained with tears, and red all over. Derek heart broke a little to see his mate like this. Derek walked over to stile and sat down next to him before speaking. 

"Yea my mom will be back soon. Let put him on the crouch." Derek said move his hands  toward Allison who was sobbing quietly to herself.

"Allison I know you're upset but we need to move Scott to the couch" Derek said as he put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed in a soothing motion. before removing her hands that are tightly locked around Scott shoulders. Then  lifted Scott up off the floor and putting him on the couch nearby.

"See for yourself" Derek said as he lifted Scott's bloodied shirt to show that wound is completely healed. Everyone came closer. 

"That not possible,we Saw that thing ripe into his skin.... there was...was blood everywhere"Jackson said in disbelief 

"Arrrrhhhhhh..."

"SCOTT!" Allison and stiles yelled as they rushed to him.

"What happened....." Scott murmured  as he moved his head to the side. His eyelids slowing opening. 

"Thank god Scott your okay I was so scared" Allison said as she went in for a hug with Scott. 

 "Will some please explain what the HELL IS GOING ON!l"Lydia yelled she hated not being the loop. 

"Everything's will be explain but first we need to leave and get  you all to a safe location first." Mr. Hale said coming back from outside. His suit shaddred.

"I not going anywhere" Lydia said crossing her arms. 

"Then you can stay here and wait for the wolf to come back with higher number"mr Hale said staring at her

"Okay let go" Jackson said moving to grab Lydia's hand and made their way to the front door. 

"The others are getting the cars, they are out front. Just get into one. We will be going to my house. Hurry." Mrs.  Hales said from the front door Before she moved back outside. 

"Derek you grab Scott and take him in stiles jeep. Keep an eye on him" Mr. Hale said as he made his was out the door. 

"Alright let's go, Allison you mind. " Derek said 

"Oh yes sorry" Allison said as she removed herself from Scott to give Derek room. 

"You can ride with us in the jeep." Derek said to Allison as he went to lift Scott up. Allison smiles

"Leave to you stiles to have this kind of party. you have such bad luck sometime man. " Scott said jokingly as Derek lifted him in his arms. 

"I know buddy but your the unlucky one, now shut up rest. " stiles said as he got up from the floor and followed the rest of the group out to the cars.

 

Tbc.


End file.
